sonic_fan_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Legacy
Sonic Legacy is a game collection of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), Sonic Free Riders, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and the HD remaster of the first 4 Sonic games. The game was developed by KeyHole Studio's and Sonic Team and was Published by Sega and will be released for Sonic 25th Anniversary. The pre-order version has a demo of Green Hill Zone from Sonic Mania. Plot Gameplay The HD remasters will be similar to the Mobile remasters of Sonic 1-3 released for IOS and Android though you don't use touch screen controls. Their are also bonus games that include the Sonic 3 Special Stage and Knuckles in Sonic 2. Amy can be playable in Sonic CD as well as Knuckles. Artworks 'Render 3D' Sonic_Legacy_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic_Legacy_Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_Legacy_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_Legacy_Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn Sonic_Legacy_Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Sonic_Legacy_Amy.png|Amy Rose Sonic_Legacy_Big.png|Big the Cat Sonic_Legacy_Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Sonic_Legacy_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Sonic_Legacy_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic_Legacy_Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat Sonic_Legacy_Omega.png|E-123 Omega Sonic_Legacy_Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon Sonic_Legacy_Charmy.png|Charmy Bee Sonic_Legacy_Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile Sonic_Legacy_Mighty.png|Mighty the Armadillo Sonic_Legacy_Ray.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel Sonic_Legacy_Tiara.png|Tiara Boobowski Sonic_Legacy_Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat Sonic_Legacy_Silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog Sonic_Legacy_Marine.png|Marine the Raccoon Sonic_Legacy_Jet.png|Jet the Hawk Sonic_Legacy_Wave.png|Wave the Swallow Sonic_Legacy_Storm.png|Storm the Albatross Sonic_Legacy_Sticks.png|Sticks the Badger Sonic_Legacy_Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox Sonic_Legacy_Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Tikal the Echidna *E-102 Gamma *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Tiara Boobowski *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Sticks the Badger *Zooey the Fox *Perci the Bandicoot 'Other Characters' *Omochao *Normal Chao *Angel Chao *Dark Chao *Orbot *Cubot 'Bosses' *Chaos *Metal Sonic *Zavok *Dr. Eggman Levels Worlds *Knothole Village *Acorn's Kingdom *Green Hill Zone *Marble Zone *Star Light Zone *Emerald Hill Zone *Angel Island *Ice Cap *Station Square *Windy Valley *Mystic Ruins *Seaside Hill *Wave Ocean *Mushroom Valley *Starlight Carnival *Sand Ruins *Splash Hill *Planet Wisp *Bygone Island *Seaside Island *Hydrocity *Metropolis *Launch Base *Death Egg Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee and Zooey the Fox *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna and Storm the Albatross *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose and Perci the Bandicoot *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Grey DeLisle' as Tikal the Echidna *'Frank Welker' as E-102 Gamma *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Vic Mignogna' as E-123 Omega *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Josh Keaton' as Mighty the Armadillo *'Amy Palant' as Ray the Flying Squirrel *'Veronica Taylor' as Tiara Boobowski *'Laura Bailey' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Quinton Flynn' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Andrea Libman' as Marine the Raccoon *'Michael Yurchak' as Jet the Hawk *'Kate Higgins' as Wave the Swallow *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Legacy Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games